


The Interview

by bluegold



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-02
Updated: 2009-02-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegold/pseuds/bluegold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman has just made his debut, and he’s meeting Lois Lane on the roof of the Planet for an interview. He has just one other rooftop to visit first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> AU from season 4 – Commencement. There was no second Meteor Shower. Some light fluff.

Clark took a deep breath and looked at the window again. He could do this; he was going to do this in a few minutes with someone who was nearly a stranger. He had known Lois for barely a year before he had left for his training. 

And when he had returned, she was at Met U. As was Chloe and most everyone his age had moved on. Lex had been gone too. Google searches turned up what country he had been in the last week but the year he had been in the fortress had isolated him more than he could have imagined. 

He had applied to Met U., gotten in, and with placement test, and the College Level Examination Program, he had walked into college a low senior, with nearly enough credits to graduate but no major to his name. He wasn’t sure why he had selected Journalism as a major but he enjoyed the course work. He had graduated unnoticed for the most part and had lucked into an internship at the Metropolis Post. 

A paper that felt like the bastard child of the Planet and the Inquisitor; he had built his portfolio, and then gone to the Planet for a job. He had been hired days later, and it hadn’t been until then that he learned that Lex had recently acquired the newspaper. 

But he doubted that Lex would have done such a thing. Their friendship had nearly fallen apart by the time he had left. It had been strained for this very reason. 

“Are you going to stand there all night?” Lex drawled and Clark glanced down at his feet. “Correction, are you going to hover there all night?” 

Clark smiled and flew into the penthouse apartment. He looked at Lex, top buttons of his lavender shirt undone, sleeves rolled up black slacks, and bare feet. Clark stared at his toes a moment trying to remember if he’d ever seen Lex’s feet. 

“Why are you looking at my feet?” Lex asked and was amused to see Clark blush. 

“I was trying to remember if I’d seen them before. Sorry,” Clark said shaking his head. Looking at Lex he could almost pretend he was in Smallville. “Sorry, I…We need to talk.” 

“It’s been a while Clark,” Lex said. 

“I know, but I need- no I have to tell you this first.” 

“Tell me what Clark?” Lex asked.

“A lot of things, everything, can we sit down?” Clark asked wondering why a Lex who had always been shorter than he was was still intimidating when standing; or if it was just the enormity of what he had to tell him. 

Lex led them to a living room of sorts, black leather in a huge expanse. Clark took the gestured seat and was caught on his cape. Sighing he stood and pushed it aside, before sitting again. 

“Interesting choice in attire,” Lex said with a smirk. 

“It was mom’s idea.” 

“You’re mother is a smart woman,” Lex said. 

“Well yeah, but why did it have to be so bright.” 

“Clark you do realize that you are terrifying right? The idea that a singular being has enough power to carry a plane on his shoulders is un-nerving for us mere humans. I know you never would but dressed in all black you would seem a menace. A nearly comical appearance, tempers your menace, and your power helps people take you seriously.” 

“Wow, I didn’t even think of all that,” Clark said with a sigh. “I don’t really think I’m dangerous, but I see how people could easily.” 

“Indeed,” Lex said handing Clark a bottle of water before taking a seat. Clark stared at the bottle, his vision going to the molecular level before he blinked it away. He looked up at Lex who was sitting calmly on the couch watching him. “What’s going on Clark?” 

“Well I’m meeting Lois Lane for an interview in a couple hours. I’m going to tell her about me and she will tell the world.” 

“You will never have a life again Clark.” 

“No, no not about Clark Kent, just Kal El.” 

“Kal-El?” 

“My birth name, from my biological parents,” Clark explained. 

“I see. Why are you here?” 

“How could I tell the world without telling you first? I couldn’t let you read this in a paper, Lex.” 

Clark looked over at Lex and was surprised that the man showed that he was stunned. “Thank you Clark,” he said finally. 

“I should have done this years ago,” Clark said. “I…uh…” Clark fell silent opening the bottle of water and taking a large gulp. He looked down at his hands. 

“Just act as if I’m Lois Lane, Clark.” 

“I’ll try but she doesn’t know I’m Clark.” 

“Aren’t you co-workers?” 

“Partners it’s looking like,” Clark admitted. 

“Amazing,” Lex huffed. “Just start when you’re ready.” 

Clark nodded taking another unnecessary sip. How on earth was he going to tell Lois Lane, who would in turn tell the world if he couldn’t even tell Lex? But, it was much harder to tell Lex, Lex who had known him for years; Lex who didn’t seemed bothered, disturbed, or even surprised by the fact that he was the latest vigilante soaring through the skies. 

“I landed on Earth in 1986 in a meteor shower. From what I can remember and have been told, even then I was exceptionally strong. My parents led me to believe that I was just different from everyone else. I had no inclination that I was something other worldly. This ignorance lasted until I was 15. 

“That year I was in an accident, something that would have killed anyone else. I walked away without so much as a bruise. I spent the next few years getting stronger, faster, developing new abilities. It was terrifying, never knowing what was going to happen next. Then when most people went to college I went to my sanctuary. Built by the Artificial Intelligence construct mind of my father, I learned my history, Earth’s history, and nearly every language on the planet.” 

Clark stopped then, taking a sip of the water. He chanced a look at Lex but could not make out the man’s expression. Placing the bottle down on the ground next to his foot Clark shifted on the couch. He had to just keep going. 

“It was to be in preparation for some great evil that was coming, but I didn’t see why in the meanwhile I couldn’t help. So I decided to wear the seal of my house,” Clark said gesturing to the symbol on his chest. “I can do things like catch a 757, I can go into a burning building when it’s unsafe for anyone else to do it, and I can help.” 

Clark waited, and wondered if Lex thought he had more to say. “That’s about it, I saw Lois writing up questions, so she probably has plenty to ask.” 

“You idiot,” Lex said so softly Clark wondered if he had heard correctly. “Clark, if I had somehow gone blind, and not recognized you like the rest of the ignorant populace, it would have taken me a few minutes to hunt you down with that information. The 1986 meteor shower put Smallville on the map; it calls itself the meteor capital of the world.” 

“I know but-“

“The entire purpose of this endeavor is to separate you from Clark Kent. The people will not care for your past on Earth. Tell her about the history of your planet instead. Why you are here; if others are coming, that sort of thing.” 

“Others, then people would freak out about an invasion.” 

“Should we be concerned Clark? If there were a dozen more of you with more questionable morals they could take over the world.” 

“They don’t have to worry about that, Krypton, my planet exploded; my parents sent me here to survive.” 

“I’m sorry Clark.” 

“It’s alright Lex; it’s hard to be an orphan with my parents.” 

“When is your interview with Lane?” Lex asked. 

“Eleven.” 

“I wish we had more time, but trust me Clark, do not go into such detail. I would not even admit that you have been on Earth all these years. Keep your statements simple, you escaped a dying planet. Only you, the last son of Krypton has a nice ring.” 

"I guess," Clark said dubiously.

"Trust me Clark." 

Clark looked Lex over and his expression softened. "Okay Lex." Clark stood in unison with the man and on a whim gave Lex a hug. He stiffened, then relaxed slightly before returning the hug. 

"I'll see you later Lex." 

"Come back after the interview," Lex said. 

"Okay," Clark said moving towards the window. 

"Clark, wait," Lex says crossing the distance in two quick strides. 

Lex placed his hand and the back of Clark's head and gently pulled him forward, knowing Clark allowed it or he wouldn't be moved before pressing his lips to Clark's. Lex kept his eyes open long enough to see Clark's wide eyed look of surprise before, deepening the kiss. 

He was gratified to see Clark looked dazed when he pulled away and seemed to want to draw Lex closer. 

"You have an interview in two minutes." 

Clark muttered under his breath and stepped off the balcony into the air. He arrived at the rooftop of the Daily Planet with a minute and forty-five seconds to spare. 

For Clark the interview was a blur, all he could focus on were Lex's lips on his own. He wasn't far gone enough that he didn't take Lex's advice and while he didn't lie, he did not outright admit how long he had been on the planet or anything that would link him directly to Smallville. He professed wanting to stand for Truth, Justice, and the American way and when he could not take it any longer took off into the air. 

He moved too quickly for Lois' eyes to follow despite how close he was going. He landed on Lex's balcony and into the apartment before moving at a normal speed. Lex was standing in the center of the room a glass in hand.

He turned to face Clark. "You kissed me," Clark stated. 

"Yes." 

"You kissed me." 

"Yes, I believe you mentioned that. How was the interview?" 

"Fine, I was distracted, because all I could think about was you kissed me and when could I do it again." 

"I see, Kal." 

"Kal? Why are you…" Clark whirled then hearing the second heartbeat. 

"Yes, why is there a bat at my window?" 

"This is a private discussion, unless you are a pervert go away…wait no just go away." Clark said in irritation and Lex raised his eyebrows. "He's been following me on and off for two weeks. Just hovering there, I thought I lost him when I helped shore up that bridge in Helsinki," he explained. 

"Stalking is an unattractive quality," Lex said before strolling to the other side of the room. He hit a button and Clark heard a whirring sound before something slid into place in front of the windows and balcony doors. 

Clark looked around and realized he could no longer see outside. "Lead shields?" 

"Yes, is he still there?" 

"No idea, I can't see through it."

"Picking up fans already Clark?" 

"I think you were right the first time Lex. Stalker. Lex the last thing I want to talk about is Batman." 

"I believe you were saying, 'you kissed me' repeatedly." 

"Um…"

"Would a demonstration clarify your confusion?" 

"Oh…Yeah."


End file.
